gleethesecondgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
I Am Your Mother
'''I Am Your Mother '''is the seventh chapter on the fanfic Glee: The Second Generation Plot An old friend of Franchessca, David joins New Directions to win back her heart, however things get out of hand when Charlie and David fought, as auditions are held for the main solo for Sectionals everyone is growing nervous, Will David win Franchessca's heart? Will Shelby tell Franklin that she's his hom? And who in the flying hell will get the main solo? Songs Episode BY THE HALLWAYS Franklin is walking with a problematic face. "I'm so nervous for Sectionals, i mean come on we are battling our own school and another school that i still don't know and care about, well the reason that i'm nervous is that some of the members are lazy" *Flashback* AT THE CHOIR ROOM Mr. Schue. is teaching choregraphy to the glee club "Okay guys! five! six! seven! eight!" Mr. Schue shouts then starts dancing and the glee club tries to follow his steps then suddenly Amelia's phone vibrated then she stopped dancing "Hello baby, i am so excited about our date tonight" Amelia said Chriss and Ariana are tweeting each other and laughing while dancing Eden is yawning and not dancing Back to Franklin's scene at the hallways "Oh my god, i don't know how to motivate them, i need a sign." Then he bumps into a brown haired guy "Damn it! i'm so sorry dude!" Franklin said "No, it's okay" the guy said "Again i'm soo sorry and what is your name?" Franklin said "I'm David Hastings by the way and i wanna join the glee club" the guy said "Sure! welcome aboard to the glee club" Franklin happily said TITLE CARD ________________________________ IN THE CHOIR ROOM Mr. Schue writes the word "SECTIONALS" on the white board "Okay guys.. Sectionals is next week and we need to get on our setlist" Mr. Schue said "Mr. Schue! how about we do Love On Top by Beyonce?" Amelia said "Uhmm it's great but too modern and R&B" Mr. Schue said "How about What Doesn't Kill You by Kelly Clarkson?" Ariana asked "Great choice! but The Troubletones performed that last year in Regionals when we intergrated them into the New Directions" Mr. Schue said "Bummer" Ariana said "Wait guys? where's Franklin his the guy with the good ideas." Chriss said "Franklin is here" Franklin said when he walked in the choir room "Oh hey!" Everybody said "And someone wants to join the glee club" Franklin said "Wow Franklin that's amazing... well where is he/she or it" Chriss said "Please welcome! David Hastings!" Franklin said then David enters the choir room "Hey i'm David but please call me Dave instead" Dave said "Okay welcome to the New Directions, Dave" Mr. Schue said Then Franchessca enters the choir room "I'm so sorry i'm late." Franchessca said then she quickly went to her seat "Hey Franchessca" Ariana said "Uhm, hey Franchessca" Dave said "Yeah? uhm, Mr. Schue who is this guy?" Franchessca said "I'm Dave, but my full name is David Edward Hastings, when we were kids we were best friends. Do you still remember me?" Dave said Then everybody was shocked "Oh my god Hype Williams did not went through that road" Franklin said "Dave is that really you?" Franchessca asked "Yes it's me." Dave said "And i'm Charlie his soon to be boyfriend again" Charlie interrupted Then Dave looked at Charlie and Franchessca "Yes, Charlie is my soon to be boyfriend.... again" Franchessca said with a guilty expression "Congratulations" Dave said "Well i am just putting a sign up sheet for the main solo in Sectionals and quickly leave because this became totally awkward." Mr. Schue said then the school bell rang. ____________________________________ BY THE LOCKERS Dave is crying then Franklin,Chriss,Kate and Ariana came to comfort him "Hey Baby Boy, why are you crying?" Ariana asked "Seriously Ariana? you can still be pot pixie at a situation like this?" Chriss asked "Well i was trying to make him feel better" Ariana said "I can't believe it" Dave said while crying "What is it dude? tell us" Franklin asked "Yeah, you can tell us anything" Kate said "OK, but i'm not comfortable telling it here" Dave said "Well the library is quiet place and i know a section where no one ever comes" Kate said __________________________ AT THE LIBRARY: Spanish Culture Sections "Spanish Culture? seriously?" Ariana said "Well Mr. Schue isn't the Spanish teacher anymore and no one is coming in to substitute Spanish sooo.. this section is abandoned for almost 2 weeks now" Kate said "So, Dave? what happened?" Franklin asked "It all started when me and Franchessca were at grade school we were bestfriends, we were very close to each other, i treat her as my little sister and she treats me as her big brother everything was so perfect but when we were 10th grade everything changed.. i felt something more than friendship....i felt love she felt it too" Dave said "That is soo romantic..!!" Kate said then Franklin,Ariana and Chriss shussed her "But her dad told me i was off-limits to her" Dave said "What the fuck?!?!" Chriss said "Soo how did you cope? when Franchessca suddenly disappeared?" Franklin aksed "There are no words, it was like my chest was punched and my heart was dragged" Dave said "That's gross" Ariana said then Kate,Chriss and Franklin looked at her "What?" she asked "Then i got into drugs, alcohol and smoking when i was only 14 years old" Dave said then the four was shocked." David said "But suddenly it all came to me that i love her, and i shouldn't spend my time destorying my body with drugs and other stuff" "Yeah, your very sexy body" Ariana said "Ariana, one more side comment, i will stab with you with my pen" Chriss said "So i spent my summer in rehab, when i got out the first person i thought about is Franchessca, so i made a vow to get her no matter what happens" Dave said "Wow, just wow" Franklin said "But my plan is now ruined because of Charlie" Dave said "Well it's too personal,so i'm sorry to say this but, we can't help you with this Charlie also wants us to support him" Kate "I understand and i need to go" Dave said then quickly leaves ______________________________________ BY THE LOCKERS "I'm so sad for Dave" Franklin said "Why?" Kate asked "Well he seems nice, nicer than Charlie and in my opinion he deserves Franchessca more than Charlie" Franklin said "I agree with you" Kate said "Well then why do you have to say those stuff to Dave then?" Franklin asked with a raised voice "What stuff?" Kate asked "About not supporting him, nice going Kate! you just made the new guy upset!" Franklin angrily said "I didn't mean to do it Franklin! i just don't wanna lie that's all" Kate said "Wow so you don't wanna lie? wow then tell me why haven't you been talking to me for the past few weeks?" Franklin angrily asked "This is not about you Franklin this is about Dave" Kate angrilysaid "Well do you wanna do something about Dave fine let's help him get Franchessca back!" Franklin angrily said "I don't wanna be made the enemy here Franklin you know why we can't do that??!" Kate angrily said "Because we will get screwed!" Franklin angrily said "This is not about you!!" Kate angrily said then they noticed that the students are watching them "I'm leaving" Franklin said then left Kate speechless ______________________________________________ AT THE LIBRARY "Listen here Dave! leave Franchessca alone" Charlie said "Wait? what did i do?" Dave asked "Nothing just stay away from her okay?" Charlie said then leaves "Why am i a threat?" Dave asked "What did you said?" Charlie stopped walking then said "I said am i a threat?" Dave said "Why would i get threaten by you" Charlie said "I don't know maybe because you're scared that Franchessca would choose me over you" Dave said then Charlie got mad and punched him then Dave got up and punched Charlie and they began to fight Ariana,Kate,Amelia and Elmo arrives then they hear people chanting "Fight!" "Guys? where is that chanting coming from" Elmo asked Then they saw Charlie and Dave on the floor strangling eachother "Oh my god! Charlie stop!" Kate said Ariana and Kate are pulling Dave "You son of a bitch!" Dave screamed "God! Dave you're strong and you're biceps are quite huge" Ariana said "Ariana! shut up!" Kate said "Sorry" Ariana said "Charlie, stop it!" Amelia said while Elmo is holding Charlie Mr. Schue and Ms. Corcoran suddenly arrives "What is going on here??!" Mr. Schue asked then all the students left "Mr. Schue, it's a long story" Kate said "Dave and Charlie you are coming with me to Principal Figgin's office" Mr. Schue said "What about us?" Ariana asked "All of you come with Ms. Corcoran and do your audition" Mr. Schue said then leaves with Dave and Charlie _____________________________________ AT THE AUDITORIUM "Guys i'm nervous for this" Ariana said "Yeah me too i heard that Ms. Corcoran comments like Simon Cowell." Amelia said "No it's not true Ms. Corcoran is nice" Franklin said "Ariana Styles?" Ms. Corcoran said "Well i'm up wish me luck" Ariana said then gets out at the stage "Hi i'm Ariana and i will be singing Who You Are by Jessie J" Ariana said Ariana nervously grabbed the mic and started singing "I stare at my reflection in the mirror: "Why am I doing this to myself?" Losing my mind on a tiny error, I nearly left the real me on the shelf. No, no, no, no, no" Ariana sang then everybody cheered for her "Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars! Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing, It's okay not to be okay. Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart. Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising, Just be true to who you are! (who you are x11)" After the performance everybody clapped for her "Ariana, that was amazing" Ms. Corcoran said "Thank you" Ariana said with a smile "But you kinda failed to hit the high C on the final note" Ms. Corcoran said Then Ariana's smile starts to fade then she leaves the stage "Okay next please" Ms. Corcoran said Amelia and Eden comes out "Wait the two of you will audition together?" Shelby asked "Yeah we will perform a duet" Amelia said "Well then show me whatcha got" Shelby said Eden started "Weak i have been crying and crying for weeks How'd I survive when I can barely speak Barely eat On my knees" "But that's the moment you came to me I don't know what your love has done to me Think I'm invincible I see Through the me I used to be" Amelia sang "You changed my whole life Don't know what your doing to me with your love I'm feeling all Super humanYou did that to me Super human heart beats in me Nothing can stop me here with you, superhuman Super human Super human Super human" Both sang' "Its not a bird Not a plane" Eden sang'"Its my heart and its gonna go away" Amelia sang'"My only weakness is (Amelia: you) Only reason is you Every minute with (Amelia:you) I feel like I can do Anything" Eden sang "Going going I'm going away In love You changed my whole life Don't know what your doing to me with your love'I'm feeling all Super human You did that to me Super human heart beats in me Nothing can stop me here with you, superhuman Super human Super human" Both sang After the performance Eden and Amelia hugged and everybody clapped for them "So Amelia and Eden.. you guys were amazing but you need to practice more. Okay?" Shelby said Then Amelia and Eden just leave the stage without saying anything "Okay next is Franchessca" Shelby said then Chriss comes out "Hi my name is Francessca Gray and i will sing the old Alicia Keys' hit If I Ain't Got You" Franchessca said "Go" Shelby said Franchessca grabs the mic and started singing'' "Some people live for the fortune Some people live just for the fame Some people live for the power, yeah Some people live just to play the game Some people think that the physical things Define what's within And I've been there before But that life's a bore So full of the superficial"'' Ariana and Franklin gave her a double thumbs up. "Some people want it all But I don't want nothing at all If it ain't you baby If I ain't got you baby Some people want diamond rings Some just want everything But everything means nothing If I ain't got you, you, you Some people want it all But I don't want nothing at all If it ain't you baby If I ain't got you baby Some people want diamond rings Some just want everything But everything means nothing If I ain't got you, yeah" Franchessca sang Then everyone cheers for her "If I ain't got you with me baby So nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing If I ain't got you with me baby" ''Franchessca sang After the performance everybody gave her a standing applause, excluding Shelby "Well, that was amazing Franchessca and thank you" Shelby said then Franchessca leaves the stage "Chriss Bradley Anderson?" Shelby said then Chriss comes out the stage. "Hi, i will be performing Rihanna's Complicated" Chriss said "Let's see" Shelby said Then the music started playing and Chriss started singing "You're not easy to love You're not easy to love, no You're not easy to love You're not easy to love, no Why is everything with you so complicated Why do you make it hard to love you Oh I hate it 'Cause if you really wanna be alone I will throw my hands up 'Cause baby I tried But everything with you is so complicated Oh why"'' "He's good" Amelia said "Yeah, but we're better" Eden said "Sometimes I get you Sometimes I don't understand Sometimes I love you Sometimes it's you I can't stand Sometimes I wanna hug you Sometimes I wanna push you away Most times I wanna kiss you Other times punch you in the face 'Cause every minute you start switching up And you say things like you don't give a fuck Then I say I'm through with you Take my heart from you And you come running after me and baby I'm back with you Oh, you're not easy to love You're not easy to love, no You're not easy to love You're not easy to love, no" ''Chriss sang After the performance everybody gave a standing applause to Chriss, excluding Shelby "You we're amazing Chriss, but you lack something" Shelby said "What?" Chriss asked "Soul, you gave me a performance, but i can't feel what your singing" Shelby said then Chriss leaves the stage "OK and lastly Franklin Montgomery" Shelby said with a smile then Franklin comes out the stage. "Hey! i'm Franklin and i will be performing Nicki Minaj's Wave Ya Hand" Franklin said "Amazing, let's see whatchu got" Shelby said then the music started playing Franklin is doing a little dance which pleases everyone, especially Shelby then he starts singing ''"Wave Ya Hand if you look good Throw some shade if you look good Wave Ya Hand if you look good Anyway but you look good Wave Ya Hand if you look good Those them shade, if you look good Wave Ya Hand if you look good Anyway but you look good" Then everyone is cheering for Franklin Then Franklin started rapping'' "I tell them bitches anyway 'cause we don't care what none of them golopies say You can't stop me, I'mma fulfill my prophecy I do it, I did it, the proper way I might pop-a-tay, now watch how we operate bottles on ice, the bottles is on ice the VIP light is hitting us just right so if you getting money just throw it up in the air Your hands in the air, like I was your puppeteer 'cause I, I, I, I'm am Zolanski some call me Franki yes I'm life size yes I'm humble but yes, why lie I am the reason why these boys go bye bye"'' Then everyone standed up and clapped for Franklin, including Shelby. "Wave Ya Hand if you look good Throw some shade if you look good Wave Ya Hand if you look good Anyway but you look good Wave Ya Hand if you look good Those them shade, if you look good Wave Ya Hand if you look good Anyway but you look good" ''Franklin sang After the performance everybody applaused for him, including Shelby "That was amazing Franklin!!!" Ariana happily said "That was awesome dude, honestly" Eden said "You we're amazing Allen" Shelby said then everybody stopped clapping "What did you just call me?" Franklin said "Nothing" Shelby said "Ms. Corcoran, you called me Allen, what's going on?" Franklin said "Shelby, it's time for Franklin to learn the truth." Will said as he enters the auditorium "What truth?" Franklin said "Oh my god" Ariana said "Franklin, you're my son" Shelby said "What? how did that happen?" Franklin asked "When i gave two gays a daughter, i asked them to give me two sons,they gave it too me and you're one of them" Shelby said "Oh my god" everyone said in unison "It's true, Franklin" Will said "I can't believe it" Franklin said "Believe it, Allen" Shelby said "NO!" Franklin shouted "And don't call me Allen! i'm Franklin" Franklin said "You're my son" Shelby said "Yes! i came out of you, but i was raised,fed and loved by different people" Franklin angrily said with teary eyes "Do you think i wanted this to happen? for you to be adopted" Shelby said "Well, you didn't look for me, so i guess you wanted me to be adopted by someone else" Franklin said "Your brother had a kidney failure! i didn't know what to do!" Shelby said with teary eyes "So you gave me away, just like that was it that easy?" Franklin said "No" Shelby said "You know what i'm out of here" Franklin said then leaves the stage. Then Will grabs him by the shoulders. "Mr. Schue, let go of me" Franklin said "Frank, just talk to your mother" Will said "Franklin, what can i do to make you accept me as your mother?" Shelby asked "Just be my mom" Franklin said then started crying then Shelby hugged him. Shelby then let go of Franklin and looked at him, then a flashback occured Shelby just finished giving birth to his first son "Congrats, Miss it's a boy, what will you call him?" the nurse asked Shelby then smiled "Blake, Blake Darren Corcoran" then she passed out The nurse pulled out a blanket with the initials "A.R.C." and wrapped it around the baby End of flashback "You're not Allen." Shelby said "What are you talking about? you just said so yourself that i'm Allen" Franklin said "You're Blake" Shelby said "What?" Franklin asked "Wait-wait-wait i give up" Amelia said "Yeah, first you said he's Allen now he's Blake? what the fudge is going on here?" Chriss asked "Franklin,You're not Allen you're Blake, Allen is you're lost twin-brother." Shelby said Franklin then sat down "That's why i always felt uncomplete, i have a twin-brother." "Blake, i'm so sorry." Shelby said trying to hug Franklin, but he stood up "I'm done with this, sorry." Franklin said then he left the auditorium ___________________________ Franklin is in the hallways crying while walking, then Fix You starts playing then he started singing "When you try your best, but you don't succeed When you get what you want, but not what you need When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep Stuck in reverse"'' Then at Cloverfield, DJ sang'' "And the tears come streaming down your face When you lose something you can't replace When you love someone, but it goes to waste Could it be worse?"'' Then Franklin at the auditorium'' "Lights will guide you home And ignite your bones And I will try to fix you"'' At the choir room, Dave is looking at Franchessca while she is being sweet with Charlie while DJ is singing at the background'' "And high up above or down below When you're too in love to let it go"'' Franklin is crying and being comforted by Chriss and Ariana'' "But if you never try you'll never know Just what you're worth"'' At the hallways, Will is walking with the list of the results with Franklin and DJ singing in background'' "Lights will guide you home And ignite your bones And I will try to fix you"'' *INSTRUMENTAL BREAK* Chriss looks at the list then he seems upset and leaves Ariana looks at the list then she seems happy Amelia looks at the list then she does an "OMG look" then leaves Eden looks at the list then just leaves Franklin looks at the list then sees the name "Franklin Montgomery" then does a half-smile and leaves Then, at the auditorium everybody is with Franklin singing, scenes intercut with DJ "Tears stream down your face When you lose something you cannot replace Tears stream down your face And I..." Franklin steps forward with teary eyes while singing'' "Tears stream down your face I promise you I will learn from my mistakes Tears stream down your face And I..."'' "Lights will guide you home" DJ sang with New Directions harmonizing "And ignite your bones" ''Franklin and DJ sang with New Directions ''"And I will try to fix you" Franklin sang with New Directions harmonizing ______________________________ After the performance, we see Shelby walking and then enters Sue's office "Sue" Shelby said "Yes? what can i help you with?" Sue asked "You can help me with being the co-director of The Troubletones" Shelby said Then Sue does an evil smirk. THE END